dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Celia
Celia is the warden of the Prisoner's Terrace in Eirulan. She is, for the most part, distrustful of non-Dryads, and considers her prisoners little more than animals, readily killing those who would harm her or her guards using the Ring of Submission. She is stubborn and suspicious, and does not admit that she is wrong often. Even then, she only does so begrudgingly. She considers Amren the Elf a friend, due to the aid that he has provided to her people. Biography Dungeon Siege II Warden Celia first appears after Valdis' betrayal at the Temple of the Coast. She is cautious when Amren suggests that a certain imprisoned mercenary is trustworthy, especially after having been attacked only moments before by another such prisoner, but agrees to release them as a favor to her Elf friend. While she releases the prisoner from their cage, Celia does not yet remove their Ring of Submission, first tasking them with proving that they no longer hold any allegiance to the Morden or their master; she sent the prisoner to deliver a basket of sharpening stones to an outpost just north of Eirulan. When Celia arrived at the outpost to see if the job had been done, she was horrified to find the escort that she had sent lying dead on the ground, with several Morden corpses strewn about nearby. Her second-in-command, Kirani, explains that the Morden had overwhelmed the guard, but that they stood no chance against the prisoner, who slew them, and then rescued herself and a few other Dryads from Valdis' clutches. Still not sure of the mercenary, Celia ordered them to destroy a set of four Morden towers that had been erected in the nearby jungle, believing that such a feat was impossible for them to accomplish. She spotted the smoke from the treetops soon after, however, and when the prisoner returned, Celia allowed them to walk free, sending them to Taar to have the collar removed. The warden warned that she would be keeping an eye on them, however. Broken World After Valdis' defeat and Greilyn Isle's destruction during the Second Cataclysm, Celia became the leader of the Dryad Outpost on mainland Aranna, fanatically serving her people's new prophet, the Great Leader. When the mercenary she had released a year before, the very same one who had gone on to slay Valdis, arrived at the Outpost late one night, Celia considered imprisoning them for their hand in bringing about the second Endtime. She had more important matters to attend to, however, hunting down rogue mages, and then collecting the pure magic infused within their bodies as part of the Great Leader's master plan. When the mercenary later informed her that the rogue mages were, in fact, the work of the Overmage, she was shocked. While she was on a tight schedule, she opened the passage to Aman'lu for them, before heading to the new city of the Dryads, Solanum, to inform the Great Leader of the Overmage's presence. When the mercenary arrived to confront the Great Leader about his activities, especially his involvement with the Familiars, and his plan to take control of Aranna's magic, Celia believed that they should be punished for interfering. The Great Leader assured her that the mercenary would soon learn the cost of their actions, and bid Celia to follow her sisters through the portal to their "new city". She obeyed. When the mercenary found Celia and the other Dryads within the depths of the Cinbri City, they were being used by their Great Leader, who had been the Overmage all along, as conduits for the magic that they had collected from the rogue mages. When he transformed into Zaramoth Reborn, the Overmage cast them all aside, killing five of them, including Celia. Only Kirani survived the ordeal.Category:Dryads Category:Characters